What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Weaker
by Jasminefire
Summary: What happens to a love gone wrong. mention of mpreg, mention of slash, suicide, character death, language.


What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Weaker

**AN****: This idea came to me on my way home from buca, so hear it is. I also apologize in advance for anybody who won't be happy about the character death. I am also leaving who the pairing is until the end. This is also rated M for safety because I was on edge between doing T or M (mostly for the language and suicide parts).**

**Warning****: Language, suicide, depression, character death, slash, mpreg. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter in any way at all.**

I have liked that boy since third year. So tall and handsome, who wouldn't? And when I got the chance to go out with him, of course I said yes! It was absolutely wonderful! He was very kind and polite. He even said he loved me, and on that night we made love. But after that, things went downhill fast.

He started getting distant. He also stopped being as kind and polite as the man I had come to know. And when I'd ask him about it, he'd either brush it off, say I just hadn't seen it before, or would try, and succeed, in getting me in bed. The time I finally knew things were going to end, was when I saw him with another girl on his arm. It was also at that time I found out I was pregnant.

When I tried to talk to him, he turned on me and called me things I had never thought would come out of his mouth. I thought that it was over and that I'd just move on and let what he'd said roll of my shoulders. Bu he wasn't the only one to hurt on me.

Suddenly everyone else in his house started to talk too. The names would fly and the insults would come and they wouldn't stop. At that point I felt awful, and when my friends started hearing this, I thought they would help. But they didn't. At best, the people in my house just avoided me like the Plague.

Once things got that far, I was knew I had to go somewhere else, or it would be the end of me. I had no one there for me. Everyone knew what I was, and soon enough, they'd see it too. So I decided to go to a small muggle town after school ended.

I thought it'd get better, but when I went into town, I could feel their eyes on me. I knew what they were thinking, _'What a whore'_, _'What is a pregnant person doing without their boyfriend?'_, _'Only a slut could have that happen to them'_. But that wasn't the worst of it. Because when I was at the muggle town, my friends finally made their split from me crystal clear, and letters from people who had respected me, all of a sudden sent hate mail. And when I got the paper announcing what had happened to me and my ex-boyfriend's engagement, things just stopped for me, and after a few months, I was ready to end it.

After figuring out the when and the where, I sat in the street until I finally saw it. The lights were coming, and they didn't stop.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning when Draco Malfoy was going through the mail and found a very peculiar letter. The letter was coming from a wizarding hospital in a small town on the coast of England. Opening the letter, he read the contents:

'_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ You are needed here at once. There is something that involves you and needs your attention at once. Please, don't delay, this is very important!_

_Head Healer,_

_Jean-Michael Connell'_

Knowing he had nothing better to do, he left his fiancé a letter and headed to the hospital by floo. When he got there, he was shocked to be immediately greeted by the head healer.

"Mr. Malfoy, as of 12:45am last evening, a young man was found dead on the highway just outside of town. While this may not seem to involve you, the next part, however, does. That is because that young man was pregnant, and luckily we were able to get there in time to save the child, though we might not have if it had been there any later. And after a paternity test on the child, we seem to have found that you are the father. We have checked for other family on the mother's side, but we cannot find any. So would you please follow me, and I will take you to your daughter."

A very shocked Malfoy followed the healer through the seemingly endless hallways until they finally turned into a very quaint nursery. There he was brought to one pink crib that held a very small infant with a head of ice blonde hair, just like her father.

As Draco stood there watching the child, he wondered who the mother could be. Sure he had had a very eventful dating life while in school, but he didn't remember getting anyone pregnant. The last male he had slept with was… 'No, it couldn't be,' he thought 'surely they'd been too strong to do something such suicide! But maybe it was possible?'

Then all of a sudden, the infant opened her eyes to reveal the most shockingly green eyes he had ever seen. And they also confirmed his suspicions of who the mother had been. At that moment the healer handed him a piece of paper saying "Read it, and when you're done, we'll finish the papers for the infant."

Opening the slightly crumpled, neatly folded paper he read:

_"I hate myself. I am such a whore. Just how much, enough to pregnant, that's how much. Everyone knows it too. I can't stand it! I should have never done it in the first place! It's all my fault this baby's mother is going to be slut. I have to end it. Then nobody will suffer, especially the father. If they survive, and they're a girl, please call her Josie Samantha, and if they're a boy call them Samuel Joseph. I am so sorry." _

Once he had finished reading it, he could feel the tears in his eyes. He knew people had turned on him, heck, he had been the first one, but he didn't know this was how he'd felt. Refolding the paper, he went to the healer to finish his daughter's papers.

"Okay, all we need is your signature there… initials here..., and lastly, what do you plan to name her?" the healer asked.

"Josie Samantha Malfoy" Draco replied.

"Thank you, and will you be taking her home?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright, now let's get her ready to go."

Josie Samantha Malfoy was now three years old, and today her father was taking her to see her mother's grave. As they walked, Josie's father told her all about her mother when he had been at school.

When they got to her mother's grave, her father read to her what was on the stone:

_"Harry Potter_

_July 31__st__, 1986 – July 30__th__, 2004_

_Beloved mother, friend, and hero_

_We hope you can forgive us" _


End file.
